Nightmares Never Come True
by cellopanda14
Summary: Emil and Kaoru are best friends. They don't see each other as much as they like, but they finally get an opportunity to spend five days together at a beach house alone. Unexpected danger and feel good endings come. Rated T for language and some physical contact, but I won't tell you who or what. Don't like the summary, then deal with it because I kind of suck at this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers

I woke up at 6 am again. I have no idea why, but I did. I've waking up early for a week now. What could possibly be keeping me up like this? Perhaps it's my nightmares. Yeah, that's it. I've been having the same one every night. It's painful... really painful. I haven't had nightmares like this since I was a child, still depending on Lukas. They used to be about monsters from old Icelandic fairy tales, but this one was different. It involved Kaoru, my best friend.

At first, it's just me and him. We're walking around his neighborhood around mid-afternoon. I can't help but take glances at him with my peripheral vision. He is so handsome, with his soft brown hair, his glowing brown eyes, and his breath taking mischevious smile. He's talking about some fireworks he made with his brother, Yao, and how they looked like the dragons from New Year's festivals. I'm smiling, thinking about the beautiful design and colors as he describes them in complete detail. The way his eyes light up is all it takes for me to be entraced. He's my best friend, but I feel more than that. I think I love him, not that I'd say anything to Kaoru. That would just inflate his ego. Instead, I listen intensely.

We enter this park and sit under a tree. He's so close to me, my heart is racing. His face is just inches away from mine as he talks to me directly. The moment is perfect. I have to say something. I have to tell him. I just hope to Odin he doesn't laugh and make a scene.

"H-hey, Kaoru," I can feel my blush coming just thinking about what might happen. I'm hoping for the best.

He was gazing up into the tree's canopy when he turns his gaze to me once more. I would've kissed him if I was brave enough.

"What's up, Icey?" His eyes pierce into my soul. He uses such silly names for me.

"I-I want to tell you something." He raises a bushy eyebrow. "Something really important." I stare down at my hands, feeling like my face is on fire. "I..." I don't know if I can do it. _Dammit this is no time to be a coward like you usually are, get it togther Emil_. "I really like you!" I blurt out.

I look up to see his reaction. He's looking right at me. He knows exactly what I mean.

"Bummer."

I look at him in shock. "What do you mean, bummer?!" I have absolutely no idea what's happening.

"I hate to be a heartbreaker." Kaoru says, turning his face away and sighing. "But I guess I have to be one now."

You could hear by heart shatter. It's louder than thunder. I have no response.

"You obviously don't get it, Emil." He stands up, like is overpowering me. Everything around me is suddenly blackness. A hole in the floor opens, and I almost fall in. I grasp on to the edge with my hands, suddenly unable to pull myself up. "You see..." He walks over to me. "A person like you, or should I say a freak like you, should feel lucky enough just to have me be your friend." He steps on my hand and it falls to my side, throbbing.

"Kaoru, please! Help me!" I feel like I could fall any minute as my hand gets sweaty.

"But there is no way on Earth that I could possibly, even remotely consider you dateable." He raises his foot up. "I don't even know why I agreed to be your friend in the first place." He lowers it a little. Slowly, quietly, and with the most evil tone I have ever heard, he says "_I will never love you. You will die alone, because you are not worth my love_."

He steps on my remaining hand, and I fall into the black abyss below me.

"Kaoru!" I scream, eyes welling up with tears.

And just like that, I wake up at 6 am, soaked in my own sweat and shivering as though I were sleeping outside in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly heave myself out of bed and get dressed. _I need to take my mind off of this nightmare. Today's gonna be a good day._ I can't stop thinking about it, though. It's literally my worst fear. Having it be revealed that that's how Kaoru really feels about me. Like I'm frozen trash, not worth his company.

Mr. Puffin mumbles in his sleep. He isn't going to be happy with me. Today I leave for a little trip with Kaoru, just me and him. I invited him a week ago, just before the nightmares started. We were getting coffee when I bodly stepped up and asked him to join me on a vacation to Lukas's beach house in Norway. Yeah, it'll be pretty cold, but the view is spectacular, and a tad romantic. Another thing I must be sure not to tell Kaoru to avoid him teasing me.

Kaoru cheerily responded "Sounds like fun!" My spirit lifted and almost took me with his as I smiled my little shy smile.

"Great! The plan is to leave next Saturday and stay for four to five days. Is that alright?" His brother Yao likes to keep him around too, and I know he gets busy.

"Hell yes!" Kaoru was beaming. "Anything to get away from Mr. TMI." We tapped our paper coffee cups together in celebration.

"Oh and don't worry about Mr. Puffin. He'll be staying home." I added in. Mr. Puffin is a pretty rude bird, especially to Kaoru since he and I are so close.

I dress in a green tee that has a circular symbol on it with a phrase in Icelandic that means "Have more fun than fear." The phrase is why I like it; it's interesting and different. I put on some black jeans, my black sneakers and a grey jacket over my tee shirt and leave it unzipped. I smooth out my somewhat messy hair and depart to the bottom half of my home, which is actually Lukas's house.

Lukas, my older and extremely protective brother, refused to let me move out and live alone. His reasons were something along the line of "It's too dangerous and I don't want you sleeping with people!" To which Mathias responded with a smirk "Hypocrite." I shudder just thinking about it, because Mathias lives with us too, since he and Lukas are together. And every week or so, the two remaining nordics, Tino and Berwald, come to visit with their ebay-adopted kid Peter. I could barely convince Lukas to let it be just me and Kaoru. Otherwise, the whole family would've come, and that would be horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I'm downstairs, it's 6:30 am. Lukas and Mathias are always both sound asleep at this hour of the morning. I finally get to eat breakfast in silence, and even watch some TV without arguing over what the channel is going to be. I watch the morning news to catch an update on the weather in Iceland.

I really do miss Iceland sometimes; it's my home country. Lukas was born in Norway, and Mathias in Denmark. The remaining two, Tino and Berwald are from Finland and Sweden. As for their ebay-adopted kid, we think he's from England but he claims to be from a non-existent micronation called Sealand. We're all kind of different, but we're a big, chaotic family.

8 am somehow arrives and Lukas drags his half-asleep self down the stairs while still in his sleep wear, which appear to be one of Mathias's oversized shirts and boxers. He really never was one to care about his appearence first thing the the morning. As for Mathias, who followed my brother into the kitchen while also half-asleep, was most definitely not one to care. This particular morning, he came down shirtless with just some red pajama pants that had the Danish flag on them.

While ignoring their usually morning greetings, consisting of Mathias kissing Lukas and grabbing him by his waist and Lukas stuttering (and probably blushing) from his boyfriend's PDA, I received a text from Kaoru.

_Hey! Good morning! x)_

_Morning. Did you just wake up?_

_Yeah, why? Have you been up long?_

_Yeah, I was just curious. Remember, I'm picking you up at 10 so we can get to the beach house by noon._

_Ok, cool. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?_

_I'm the one who knows where it is. I can drive perfectly fine, and you know that._

_Ok, ok, I just figured I'd check since I'm pretty sure I'm a better driver than you and don't turn into a nervous wreck xD_

_I only freaked out that one time because I had only driven twice before, and the guy in front of me was a maniac. You should know, you were there. -_-_

_Yeah, yeah..._

I enjoy our little morning banter. We did this almost everyday, seeing as we both lived our own busy lives and couldn't do it regularly, but it always cheered me up to see that he texts me first when he wakes up.

Kaoru, since he normally lives in China which is reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyyy far away, has been staying in a hotel room paid for by his brother so he wouldn't have to start the vacation with jetlag. I found it to be very considerate, although I'm pretty sure he appreciates it more than I do. In fact, the only way we get to see each other often is because that hotel room of his is permanently reserved, just like I have one in China for when I visit him.

Since I had nothing to say in return, he texted me again.

_You excited?_

_Yes! I can finally get some space from my clingy brother and his arrogant boyfriend._

_Same here! :D I forgot our lives were in very similar circumstances_

_And both boyfriends aren't afraid of TMI_

_Ohhhhh yeah. Although it's Yao that does it more than Ivan_

_I feel kind of lucky then. Lukas hates talking about his private relationship life with Mathias. He blushes merely from being hugged from behind_

_Oh really? Perhaps it's hereditary..._

_Where are you going with this?_

_I think we should find out today :)_

_Kaoru stop_

_Awwwwww c'mon. You're cute when you blush!_

_You're such a tease_

_But we both know you like it :)_

_Keep this up and I'm going to ignore you until I come to get you_

_Whatever you say, Icey. :)_

I can't help but smile at his little nickname for me. He says it's because I'm from such a cold place and I can be as cold as ice at times. I don't have one for him because his name is perfect. Emil isn't such a perfect name. I think it's kind of weird, almost gross sounding. But everytime I say that, Kaoru tells me otherwise. He's a really good friend. I love this relationship we have, although having a bit more certainly wouldn't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

At 9:30 I went to go get Kaoru at his hotel. It was in the capital of Norway, which is Oslo. Lukas's house is just outside it, in a small neighboring town. Lukas let me take his blue BMW for this next week since I don't have a car of my own. Driving isn't my favorite past time, but it's definitely convenient.

I couldn't have gotten out of that house fast enough. Mathias came to sit in the living room with me and changed the channel to some stupid TV sitcom. When Lukas finally came in, giving Mathias his breakfast, they started doing some weird couple-y stuff, like sitting together and flirting, Mathias teasing Lukas. Once they finished their meal, Mathias started kissing Lukas, which apparently Lukas decided not to stop and they drifted off into their own little world of love and making out. I was disgusted, and snuck out of the living room to get my bag of packed things. I even managed to get out of the house without Lukas smothering me, although that's only because once I got back downstairs again, Mathias was on top of him. J_ust look away, just look away..._

When I got to Kaoru's hotel room to walk him out, I knocked on the door and he opened it, wearing a huge smile. He wore a red tee with headphones on it, alongside some blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black jacket.

"Hey, you're early!" Kaoru said.

"I came early so we could get some coffee on the way. Is that okay?" I always asked Kaoru if he didn't mind different little things that I did. He was always fine with everything, and even liked my habits, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel like I was being annoying and that I should check with him first.

"Sounds fantastic!" He beckoned me inside for a minute so he could get his shoes tied and grab his stuff. Yao got him a nice room. The walls were a pale blue color, with a TV on one side facing opposite the queen sized bed. There was a table on the far side of the room with a lamp and chair. The bathroom was to my left, which was also fairly nice.

"All right, I'm just about ready to go." He said, his bag next to him. I turned around to exit the room when Kaoru came up from behind me and hugged me. My face turned pink as I blushed from this sudden show of affection. I really liked it. He leaned his head over my shoulder so he could see part of my face. "I was right," he whispered into my ear, "it's hereditary."

As much as I enjoyed his embrace, I pulled out of it so I could turn and glare at him.

"You are super cute when you blush, Icey!" He said, with that beautiful mischevious grin of his.

I huffed "Whatever, lets just go."

We stopped off for coffee at a little shop close to the hotel, and we began the tedious drive to the beach. The drive was a bit dreary, since it was lightly raining and the sky was dark, but that's the kind of weather I enjoy. Kaoru likes it too, since it's such a change from China. There was once a time when we both played in the rain like children. I smile as I remember that while I drive.

Kaoru and I just start chatting about our lives recently. I told him about the horror I had to see this morning, and he laughed.

"Dude, I've dealt with so much worse!" Kaoru says, trying to make me feel better.

"Like what?"

"Well, whenever Ivan comes over, I can hear noise from Yao's bedroom, for one thing." I shudder at the thought. If I could hear sounds from Lukas's room, I would've ran away. "Another time, I walked into my living room and Yao and Ivan were kissing and trying to undress each other!"

"Ewwwwwwww" I stick my tongue out. Kaoru chuckles a bit at my child-like responses to these kinds of things.

"The day you start doing these things yourself, you're first response isn't gonna be 'ewwwww.'" Kaoru said, giving me his mischief smirk again. I blush a little bit and decide I need to focus on the road more. He pats my shoulder, as though he were trying to comfort me. "I know, it's okay."


	5. Chapter 5

As predicted, we got to the beach house at around noon. The rain had stopped, and it was only partly cloudy. We walked up the steps and entered the beach house. It was a very nice one, with hardwood floors, a spacious living room, a clean and hi-tech kitchen, a rec room, and two bedrooms. The living room had a red sofa and a large TV with a couple gaming systems and some accompanying games.

Kaoru took the first bedroom, and I the second. Both had queen sized beds (probably because there are two couples in the family) with dressers, closets, full length mirrors, and windows that showed the beach outside. It was a pleasant view, especially since that this was private land and there were no obnoxious people outside. I lazily dropped my stuff on top of the bed and sat next to it, taking in my surroundings and current situation. I was so happy, I don't think I've ever smiled like this.

When Kaoru walked into my room and saw my huge smile, he gave me a soft smile and just looked at me. He's never even seen me like this before. He could tell I really wanted and needed this trip, with just him.

He sat next to me, our hands almost touching. "So, what are we gonna do today?" He gazed upon me, since I was the one with the plans.

"Well, I don't feel like swimming quite yet, so how about we go for a walk?" The scenery of the beach was very pleasant. "There are some caves on the far side we could check out."

He jumped up. "That sounds great!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His touch was so warm, it filled me with it's warmth. He led me to the front door and we left right then and there. The beach had a cool breeze, causing us both to zip up our jackets. "It's amazing that even though it's so cold here, it's still really beautiful." He said. I adored seeing him like this, just happy and full of wonder.

"Yeah. Norway can be pretty surprising." We treaded through the sand just far away enough from the water not to get wet. If one of us did, we'd probably get pneumonia and have to go back. That would've most definitely sucked.

I wished I could've grabbed his hand and held it, but only couples do that. I was hoping that this trip would change that. Nightmares never came true, right?

We finally reached the caves. They were awesomely big and open. Surprisingly rocky, but cool just the same. We explored every crack and crevice. I thought I saw a spider and jumped.

"Do you need a brave hero to come save you, Icey?" He gave me his mischevious smirk.

"Since when did you talk like Alfred Jones?" I ask cleverly. Alfred knew Mathias pretty well and his reputation spoke for him.

"Since my poor little icicle needed saving from the big evil spider!" He leapt out in front of me and did a big super hero pose. He looked so goofy! I burst into laughter as I walked out towards this one ledge so I could overlook the water as it splashed against it. There weren't any rocks below it, which surprised me. I peered over to get a nice and close look. I should've been paying more attention to the weather outside of the cave.

I should've been wary of the dark black clouds hovering close over the cave. I should've known that the lightning from the oncoming storm would strike the cave. I shouldn't have been standing close to the edge, because the trauma from the lightning strike shook the entire cave and knocked me over the edge. And as I fell into the freezing cold water, I should've remembered the most important thing.

I couldn't swim.


	6. Chapter 6

All I remember is plunging into the ice cold water. I could've sworn I heard someone shout "Emil!" but my hearing was faint underwater. I waved my arms around frantically, but only resulted in wasting my oxygen. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a familiar looking boy dive in after me with dark brown hair, a red tee, and blue jeans that swam right for my sinking figure.

I woke up in the cave from which I fell out of. I was soaked from head to toe and shivering. I had a a really bad head ache from I don't even know what. Hovering over me with two beautiful brown eyes that were full of panic and fear was Kaoru. He, too, was soaked from head to toe. For some wierd reason, he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"OhmygodIceyareyouokayholycrapyoualmostdrowned!" He said all at once to me. He was shivering, so I started to sit up and look for his jacket when I realized I was wearing it over mine.

"Oh my god Kaoru put your jacket on!" I started taking it off when he stopped me by tightly embracing me. I could feel the remaining fear coursing through his veins as he held on to me as though I was about to disappear into thin air.

"I-I thought I m-might've l-lost y-you..." He spoke shakily. No cleverness in his voice, no humor. It was complete seriousness mixed in with fright. I thought for a second that he was going to cry when I realized that he was probably just freezing to death. I hugged him back tightly. This kind of touch I've wanted from him for a long time.

"It's okay, Kaoru, I'm fine." I said calmly, stroking his wet hair. Once he calmed down a bit I had a sudden apiphany. I pushed him away for just a second. "Did you do CPR on me?" He gave me that mischevious grin he's so famous for and despite the fear it shot through my veins, I was relieved to see it again.

"No, but there's still time to try." He chuckled menacingly.

I stood up immediately. "Absolutely not! I am completely fine!" I glared at him with the coldest stare I could muster. He just looked at me with amusement.

He looked over my shoulder to the beach outside the cave. "It looks like the storm died down. Want to go back?"

"Hell yes." I said. I started walking away when he rushed up to me and scooped me up bridal style, flaring up a hot blush onto my face. "GOOD GOD PUT ME DOWN!" I started trying to fidget my way out but it didn't work. He held me as tightly as he did when he hugged me.

"Nope!" We proclamied with a triumphant grin as he started walking.

"There is no need for this, Kaoru!" I protested angrily. I was fine, he didn't need to fret over me like this!

"You almost drowned. I insist that you save up all of your energy for when we get back to the house so you can change into dry clothes," He started worrying about me until another mischevious idea came to his mind, "unless you'd like me to help you with that as well?"

I pouted and stared at my crossed arms. "Fine, carry me if you feel like wasting your own energy." He laughed in response.

"Icey, how is it that you are so cute?!" He chuckled and caused my face to turn even redder. Thank god no one was there and that it was just us.

As soon as we got back to the beach house, he put me down in my room so I could change in peace. I threw on a cotton red button up shirt and some dry jeans. I grabbed a town from the bathroom and dried my still soaked hair and went to get some food. Kaoru came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind again, causing me to blush yet again. I thought I had done that enough for one day. "Maybe you should sleep with me tonight, so I can keep you safe." He whispered into my ear.

"N-no thank you, Kaoru." I said as I pulled out of his grip. However, he caught my wrist and turned me to face him. His face was complete seriousness.

"Emil." He said sternly. He started gaining more sadness into his eyes than just seriousness. "I genuinely got scared when you fell in today. I thought for sure you had died and I would never see your smile again. I care about you." I bowed my head in shame and to hide my blush. "Can you even swim?" He asked.

"N-no..." I said quietly. His face lit up.

"Then I shall teach you tomorrow!" He threw his hands up into the air with excitement. He then hugged me, the same tight hug from before. "I just want you to be safe. I could never live with myself if you got hurt and I couldn't do anything about it." He had the same tone, serious and sad.

"I understand. Thank you for caring so much about me, Kaoru. I care about you too." I looked up at him before realizing how close our faces were.

"Icey?" His eyes had a hint of mischief.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"What? Wh-" I was completely confused up until the moment he kissed me. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. I never knew anyone could do this to me. He was so passionate and gentle, but with force at the same time. I eagerly kissed him back, feeling relieved that my nightmares weren't going to come true after all. We broke apart, leaving me to feel a bit disappointed. I wanted more.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Kaoru said with a smile. "I love y-" I stopped him by kissing him first this time. He said it, he actually said it! He loved me! I would never have nightmares again knowing this. He kissed back harder, full on. My face felt hot as we stood in the middle of the kitchen like this, entwined with each other. It was perfect. And to think, it was only Day 1 of our trip.

I pulled away just briefly enough to say "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was perfect. Kaoru had started loudly proclaming to the empty beach/world that I was his and that anyone else who touched me would face his wrath. I started blushing and forced him back inside. We did end up sharing a room, but it was only so we could be together. Although, it took a lot of convincing on my part to keep it that way.

The next day, Kaoru kept his promise by taking me out to the beach and starting swim lessons. The water was freezing and I only wore swim trunks, but it wasn't so bad since the whole time Kaoru was right up against me, showing me the motions so I could get used to them. The waves made it harder but I managed, and by the end of the day, I had mastered it. Kaoru and I celebrated by swimming out farther than we had gone before and he pulled me underwater and kissed me. It was awesome.

We went inside to what we discovered previously was a fully stocked with everything you could imagine kitchen and he made some chinese food since I was exhausted from all of the swimming. We ate our food and played some videogames. We played racing games, PacMan (which is my favorite), and some 1 vs. 1 fighting games, all of which Kaoru won because they were Asian and they were practically all he played. After a round that I actually managed to win, I remembered Mathias saying something about this beach house having a side porch. With a hot tub.

I jumped up from my seat next to Kaoru. "Hold on for a second!" I ran to the other side of the beach house and opened the door and I found it. "Holy crap get over here Kaoru!" He ran to my side immediately.

"Woah! Sweet!" He beamed as we found ourselves gazing over an awesome looking hot tub that we instantly hooked up and started heating. "We should totally use it tonight!"

"Most definitely." I agreed, equally happy for my newfound discovery.

"Hey, Icey," Kaoru asked, once again wearing his mischevious grin. DId he ever take it off? "How about we go without swim trunks?" A blush quickly formed on my face.

"I think not!" I started to walk towards my room to change when he put his arm around my waist.

"Okay, fine, but only because you are way too cute when you blush." He said sweetly.

We went to our separate rooms and put on our swim trunks and practically lept into the pool. It was so warm and comfortable, why hadn't Lukas mentioned it specifically? We sat there in silence for a while, just soaking up the warmth of the pool. Kaoru moved closer to me and that made me happy. I remembered one important thing to ask him.

"Kaoru?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Yes dear?" He replied with a smirk.

"You won't tell my brother that I almost drowned, right?" I had some worry in my eyes, and Kaoru saw it.

"Of course not, but only if you promise not to tell my brother that we share a room." He said, just as worried as me.

"Cool, same goes for mine." I sighed a sigh of relief and leaned into Kaoru. He and I sat like that for a while, both completely comfortable. When we finally went inside, we put on nightclothes and went to bed.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered, kissing my forhead.

"I love you too." I said, falling asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

We spent the remaining three days doing the same stuff. We walked on the beach (holding hands this time, to my complete joy), went swimming, played video games, we even made out, and of course we went in the hot tub. Just being there with him was heaven. On the last night, because I didn't know the next time we would see each other, I let him... go there. We melded our two bodies into one, and I was amazed that I wanted to prevent this wonderful feeling it gave me. I never felt closer to him than I had that night. When we finished, we passed out in each others' arms exhausted. Just before Kaoru and I passed out, we exchanged our "I love you"s once more.

The next morning, we gathered up our things, cleaned up our messes, and I drove us back to Oslo in time for Kaoru to catch his plane. He kissed me passionately goodbye in the airport, and I promised to go visit him soon. I then got some coffee and drove home.

After I got home, Lukas immediately starting interrogating me for detalis on the trip. I told him everything but the kissing, the drowning, and the last night. He seemed like he wasn't sure, but he let me be. I dumped my stuff in my room and lied there.

That night, I had another dream with Kaoru in it. But it wasn't a nightmare. After everything that happened to me, I learned one of the most important truths I will ever come to know. Nightmares never come true.


End file.
